Singing with the Stars
by YourGreatestDream
Summary: A television show brings together professional vocalists and famous people. Elsa Snow, solo artist in her new single "Let it Go", is paired with winter Olympic gold medalist Jackson Overland, or Jack Frost as his many fans call him on the slopes. Can these two get passed their differences and win? Major distractions threaten to tear them away from competition, and love may surface.
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

**A/N:** Okay, I had this idea buzzing in my head for a few days, and it had to be made. The story was too good to pass up, and I've been fanning over this couple for a while now, and they deserve some good stories. Well, I might not update very fast thanks to college finals, but I'll see what I can do.

The rest of you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, or Dancing with the Stars.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Invitation**

* * *

_"Hello there listeners, this is ISO reporting to you with the latest and greatest news coverage here in Seattle, Washington. I'm Diana Raven, and this is Star Coverage! Today it has been released; the Singing with the Stars cast of the year! Great professional singers and artists pair up with famous dancers, athletes, and actors in a contest to win best vocalist in the world of fame, as well as a million dollars to give to their chosen charity."_

The radio buzzed on, rumbling with the host's professionally pitched voice in the corner of the music studio, half ignored by the young woman standing in front of the mic. Surrounded by walls of glass, outside of which housed thousands of scales and buttons over a black recording table. In front of that table sat the recording developer and supervisor of the studio; a man with dark skin, black hair tied back in dreadlocks under a white cap, and calm brown eyes than held bright personality. Behind him stood the young woman's manager in a tux with smartphone in hand, updating schedules and messaging important contacts. His black suit matched his slight pale complexion; his short black hair combed back to make his sharp face stand out beyond the not unnaturally cool golden eyes.

"Ok, Elsa. One more time." The studio worker said through a small mic over the headphones he had covering his ears, the wrap-around plastic frame hanging low at the back of his neck. The recording room voiced the words to Elsa Snow through the headphones she herself wore over her long platinum blonde hair. Closing her arctic blue eyes, the twenty year old girl hummed to catch the right tune for the start of her newest single. She let herself fall back into a state of calm, where she felt completely at home with herself, and her surroundings. She had to reach emotions in her vocal performances, and she didn't do that just by acting.

No. True singing came from the heart.

Finding her center and zone, she nodded to the man behind the glass that she was ready. She saw his acknowledgement before he flipped a small switch and slid a few scales forward with his other hand. A small, round dot of red light appeared on her microphone, showing that it was recording. Through her headphones, the backdrop music of piano keys, violins, and soft percussion poured in its intro. Swinging to the familiar beat of the song, Elsa let it take her to where her latest dream and inspiration called; as the notes rolled in swiftly, she imagined a snowy white mountain high above civilization, isolated from the busy hubbub of the everyday. Peaceful, serene, Elsa let the lyrics of her newest creation fall from her lips like melted sugar.

_**"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, **_

_**not a footprint to be seen..."**_

Little did she know that her manager, Mr. Pitch, had left the room to take a call...a call which was an invitation for Elsa Snow to appear on evening television.

* * *

"_Jack! JACK?!"_ The boy blatantly ignored the voice shouting though his blueTooth phone piece hanging at his right ear inside his helmet.

Reaching down to tighten the straps of the snowboard around his boots, Jackson Overland, also known by his many screaming fans as Jack Frost, looked out over the crystal white mountain of pure snow. The slopes steep and thrilling, the wind howling and blowing frost and snow clusters over his visor and across his thick, brown snow pants and blue coat holding in four layers. Jack grinned, his smile creasing across his face with a breathless air.

"_Are you listening ?! No, of course you're not. Why do I even try with you, Jackie?"_ The voice crackled through, exasperated and impatient.

"Because you love me like a son?" Jack replied with his cheeky attitude, righting himself on the top of the slope with a few well placed pulls at the board to get it to point down.

"_My son would not make me worry every time I turn my back on him for more than five seconds! Yeh have five dinner requests for interviewers, two venues reserved for - hey!"_

Jack pushed all his boring responsibilities to the back of his mind as he leaned forward and felt the thrill of gravity shifting as the wind carried him over the snow. Feeling the rush, he hollered his excitement to the sky, the wind laughing in his ears appreciatively as he raced down the slope. Leaning back, he left a crescent carve in the untouched snow when he turned right to move around an orange marker, the first of many on this practice run for athletes.

Diving left and right, Jack swept through the obstacles like they were nothing to him. This was where he belonged... where he could be himself.

The fun was over too fast as he reached the finish line of the practice course, sliding a final carve into the snow working as breaks for his excessive speed. White snow fanned out in a seat of cold from his breaking before Jack fell to the snow, taking in satisfying gulps of freezing air.

"_Welcome back to Earth, yeh blockhead."_ Oh, there was the voice in his head again, Jack thought in his dazed state. He held back a groan and stood up to wipe the snow off his equipment before unclipping the straps to release his boots from his custom snowboard, wood designs with silver frost painted over it in curly wisps.

"Hello Aster." Jack mocked, picking up his board before joining the many people at the bottom of the slope. Skiers, snowboarders, families and groups of friends littered the ski resort. It was easy to blend in to the crowd with his hood up, covering his noticeable white hair.

"_Don't pull that 'hello' on me yeh gallah, I ain't the one missin' the phone call from the television network wanting you on it's show."_

"What!?" Jack nearly lost the grip of his hood as he jumped in surprise. "What do they want me for?"

_"Yer success during the Winter Olympics got you noticed, kid. They want you on Singing with the Stars as the 'bright successful kid with a future', little that they know."_

Jack laughed lightly, his bright blue eyes shimmering with the idea of singing on stage. He tried it out once, even learned to play acoustic guitar. However, his hobby of sliding through the snow became his passion around junior high. He understood why his crazy manager wanted him to take the deal with this television network. Now that winter was ending, as well as most of the national competitions behind his sport, he had a gap in his schedule outside of boring lectures to college athletes, interviews with news casters, and dinners with other famous people.

This television show would give him a good spot light, and gain him more followers in his goal to become the greatest winter athlete in the world. So what if he had to sing?

A grin promising days of mischief and fun-filled excitement plastered itself at the corners of his mouth as he answered through the phone.

"I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Frost

**A/N:** I have experience switch flying at airports, can't you tell? Sorry if the overwhelming details are boring. I worked on this chapter late last night. Please enjoy! And review your thoughts or desires, and I'll see if I can find spots to weave them in.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own RotG, Frozen, or Dancing with the Stars.

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Meeting Frost**

* * *

Gate S4 hummed with activity in South Satellite, one of the unattached wings of the airport. People of various cultures, mostly British, walked quickly through the building; some holding cups of coffee and all of them carrying small bags or pull-alongs. Seats stretched row by row beside flight gates, where attendants sat behind tables checking over their charts and helping customers with ticket information.

Stepping off the fold-out metal gate and exiting from one of the longest plane flights in her life, Elsa breathed in the semi-fresh air. God was she glad to be off that plane. Over her shoulder she carried her personal bag containing her thin white laptop and several books she had bought at the London airport bookstore for the flight. Throughout the boring hours she had read all of them...half of them twice.

"We're going to have to catch the underground train to reach the main terminal." Elsa didn't have the chance to admire more of her surroundings now that her manager had joined her at the gateway. He looked unfazed by the long trip, but still as impatient as ever as he looked at his silver watch. "It's 7:15am, the Singing with the Stars traveling agency sent someone to pick us up at the main hall beyond security. Start running, we only have thirty minutes."

With that they were dashing down the corridors. During their run, Elsa got a fleeting glance at the white walls and patterned ceramic floors of the airport. The smell of plastic cups, stale air and waxed floors was almost stifling, and on the way she saw brief glimpses of dark-skinned men wearing togas on their head with white robes as well as a group of Hispanic families all talking to each other rapidly. Most people that looked normal stayed to themselves, their sole purpose being to get to their destination on time or to sit in the seats by the gates with their laptops open, waiting for their flight to arrive.

Seattle Sea-Tac Airport was a maze of activity and culture, wrapped up in clean-smelling white walls and souvenir shops. Above her through speakers in the ceiling a woman's voice relayed flight information on the overhead announcements, a man's voice speaking polite Spanish through the speakers afterwards in translation. Going down a wide hall of stairs and escalators, they reached a wall of three sliding platform edge doors. A digital horizontal moving banner clung to the wall above them with words rolling across it in green light pixels. Another, more computer-like woman's voice rose up from the walls.

_/"Please stand clear of the doors. The train is moving into station."/_

_/"Por favor, manténgase alejado de las puertas. El tren se está moviendo en la estación. Gracias."/_

The large group of people waiting at the doors stood back behind the yellow line drawn into the floor, never once talking to one another as their minds were on seeing their families, going back home, or making it to their hotels for their long awaited vacations. Elsa stared at the thick glass gates as she watched a smooth red electric metro like train shot through the tunnel, it's quick velocity slowing down for a stop at the station as it's brakes let lose a high pitched metallic squeal that only slightly grated on the nerves. Without further ado, the silver doors slid open. Elsa felt herself get pulled along with the flow of people rushing in to the train.

_/"Thank you for using Satellite Transit System. Doors Closing. Please stand clear. Please hold on to a hand rail."/_

This time there was no translation, as the people filed in and found their spot on the plastic blue seats on the opposite side of the doors, or holding on to one of the vertical red-painted poles that lined the middle of the train. Seeing as all the seats were taken, Elsa gabbed onto one of the bars and held on tight, smiling in secret delight as the train started moving with increasing velocity, the frames of the gates whipping by them at a steady speed and slowly becoming a mesmerizing view of passing tunnel cement walls lined with lights that made shadows dance inside the train.

_/"Please hold on. Next stop: A Gates"/_

"This is where we get off." Mr. Pitch deadpanned as he pulled out the map of the airport from his pocket, looking over the details. Soon Elsa felt the inertia pulling her forward as the train slowed down. "From the A Gates we follow the walkway signs towards the central terminal."

_/"Doors opening. Please stand clear."/_

The doors slid open and the two fell out and mapped their way to the central terminal. Elsa gawked at the huge thirty foot high walls of glass overlooking the runways, and on her other side where multiple stores stood in an attractive array of color as they sold breakfast, coffee and smooth beverages. Small corner stores held books, postcards and t-shirts spelling out 'Sleepless in Seattle' or 'Go Hawks'! She so wanted to look at them all further but she was pulled along by the wrist in the strong hold of her manager.

"Keep up, Ms. Snow. I will not have us late." He said with his dark but smooth baritone, a snarl catching the corner of his mouth in irritation. Maybe he didn't get away from that flight unscathed from headaches after all, Elsa pondered.

Their feet clacking loudly against the solid flooring, musician and manager made it to the US Customs where arrivals could go though a separate hallway and bypass security, leading them to where a large herd of people waited to greet the ones they knew and drive them home. Several white board signs were held up in the air with last names scribbled in black marker. One of which Elsa recognized. In sloppy cursive, a sign held up 'Ms. Snow' near the back of the crowd. Going carefully around the black strips held up by traffic meters, Elsa left her manager's side to greet the person she couldn't see holding up the sign.

Making her way around the crowd, she was surprised to see a young man leaning against a raised island containing beautiful green plantation in the middle of the room. The boy couldn't be more than twenty, but he showed his hair white as snow that couldn't possibly get that white without old age. The teenager wore wash-out brown slacks and a thick blue hoody, as he held her name up in one hand with a disinterested air. He must have been waiting there all morning. The teen's hair was ruffled, and his clothes wrinkled and unorganized.

Elsa didn't know quite who she expected to meet, but she had thought of someone in a tux and tinted black sunglasses with keys to a limousine they had parked in a reserved spot on the first floor of the parking garage. Ok, maybe she was judging...but this kid didn't look like he could even drive a stick shift.

Walking up to him, she saw his eyes turn to her in question, and she felt her own eyes widen. He had startling blue eyes as clear as the azure sky and crisp as a winter frost. She had only ever seen eyes like those in a mirror. The teenage boy turned to face her and quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you Elsa Snow?"

"Yes." Elsa replied, holding out her hand in front of her in greeting. The teen took it and some small bit of her wondered at the cold touch of his pale skin as they shook hands. "And you are?"

"Jackson, but call me Jack. Everyone else does." The warm smile broke out across his face, and she couldn't help but stare. "I'm to be your partner for the singing competition."

Elsa nodded. That made more sense. Behind her she could feel the oppressive air as her manager joined at last. She almost laughed at Jack's reaction to the tall and ominous person approaching them. Getting defensive, the boy straightened up to his tallest height. Before he could say anything stupid, Elsa broke in quickly to introduce them.

"Jack, this is my manager, Mr. Pitch." Elsa waved a hand gesture to the daunting man.

Jack did a double take and gaped at the man, "Oh."

"Pleasure." Mr. Pitch said, the word soft but clipped to the point, a small sneer pulling at his upper lip. He looked at his watch once more and gestured with a quick turn of his head towards the baggage claim. "Let's grab our luggage before the airport staff takes it into lost storage."

Looking at Jack with a loaded glare, Mr. Pitch sized him up before inquiring, "You do have someone waiting for us outside do you not? I don't expect a teenager like you to drive two passengers in Seattle traffic."

Elsa could practically see the bristling of hackles rising from Jack's shoulders as he returned the glare. "Aster's waiting by the doors to drive us to the Singing with the Star's main building. Rest assured I'm not the one driving." The teen waited until the manager walked away a bit before muttering a curse under his breath.

"He's not always this grouchy." Elsa walked in step beside Jack. "A nine hour flight's enough to make anyone sour."

"Do you like working with him?" Jack asked, a huff of prejudice lining his words.

"Appearances can fool anyone. He might look like a classic Hollywood villain, but his work with finding clients and performance opportunities is unmatched in all of England." Elsa said. "After this season of S.S. I'm going on a world tour. He's been planning out the locations since February, three months ago."

Jack started to loosen up his guard and regained his gallantry air once more as they started talking. Maybe his appearance as an unemployed dropout had fooled her as well.

* * *

The tall building they had arrived to in Aster's minivan was one tree in a forest of stone, cement, and brick. The windows of each floor were floor-to-ceiling, resulting in an exterior of glass that reflected the mid-day sun.

Entering the main building of the television show, Jack saw glimpses of huge television stars and actresses that they would battle against in the competition. He must have been the only athlete they picked this year, making him feel suddenly out of place in this world of cameras, dresses, and gossip.

Elsa was different. At first glance he was amazed to see a person with hair and eyes as unique as his, walking in a simple white dress that hugged her curves. She seemed quiet and detached mostly, but Jack was sure that he could find a bright, fun person underneath all that formality.

"Everyone gather around!" The host of Singing with the Stars, Anastasia Anderson, stood up on a small chair to get everyone's attention. "There...there, good. This year is one of our finest yet to date! Our very own champion has returned to defend his title, give it up for Erik Blake; billionaire, CEO of Trident Corporation, and part-time actor!" Applause went around, and Jack clapped his hands half-heartedly as he found a wall to lean on. "Our professional vocalists are as follows, Rapunzel Goldsmith, Phillip Green, Elsa Snow, Gaston Gordon, Westley Roberts, Esmeralda Gipsy, Mulan Fau, and Jasmine Starling.

"The stars they shall receive are listed here. In case you haven't already been notified, I'll read the pairing aloud. Rapunzel, you're to couch the movie star Eugene Fitzherbert. Phillip, your partnered with top model Aurora Queen of Tops magazine." - here Jack snickered at the wolf whistles aimed toward the guy - "Elsa Snow, you're to couch Jackson Overland, gold medalist in this year's winter olympics." - Jack didn't miss the jump of realization from the blue eyed girl, only making his already broad smile wider - "Gaston, you're paired with high-end actress Drizella Demont. Westley will teach and perform with pro dancer Buttercup Meadows. Esmeralda will sing with guitar player for the band City Knights, John Phoebus. Mulan, you're paired up with president of Kendo Incorporation, Li Sheng. Lastly, Jasmine gets the lucky draw for Erik Blake!"

After the announcement, a dinner was held in the guest's honor, before they were given free access to a next door extravagant five-star hotel, each sharing a room with another competitor of the same gender. Each room had two beds, like a college dorm but with more space to monkey around in.

Elsa wasn't the only one with jet-lag. Jack could barely keep his eyes open from his trip down from Alaska. At least she hadn't had to put up with Aster the whole way.

Pulling out the television's scheduled weeks and showings, Jack saw they had only three days to prepare for their first song. Looking down the song choices, he picked out the only one he knew the lyrics to before muttering a goodnight to Phillip and switching of the nightstand's lamp light.

He hummed the first couple notes, muttering the first words of the chorus in a breathy tone before falling asleep with the words on his tongue.

**_"Story of my life, I'll take you home...spend ...*yawn* ..aaall night, keep her warm...time... is frozen..."_**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Song

**A/N:** This chapter was a difficult one to write because I couldn't decide how to put a kink in the two love bird's friendship, but still keep their personalities from changing drastically. I'm not that good at writing angst or personal life problems, but if Elsa is all 'conceal don't feel', then I might be able to write it from an objective perspective. On another note entirely, **WOW! I LOVE THIS FANBASE!** I post two chapters and I get over four hundred views and seven reviews. **THANK YOU EVERYONE!** Continue being awesome!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Frozen, RotG, DWTS, or 'Story of my life' by One Direction.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The First Song**

* * *

Jack let a _woah_ float across his lips as he walked into the practice studio for the first time. Waking up early in the morning hadn't sat well with him at first, but with the help of an annoying roommate, he had been forced to meet the day whether he had wanted to or not.

Looking around, he let his eyes take in the soft silver, insulated soundproof walls, and loose black cables snaking across the waxed hardwood floor. Large black-box speakers hung in the corners of the ceiling, providing the wide room with full surround sound. Small round lights shown from the ceiling in patterns that lit up dappled reflections on the wooden floor. A single black grand piano rested in the far off right corner, as well as a royal blue painted acoustic guitar sitting in a guitar stand next to it. Over to the left side of the room, his partner stood next to a music stand that held several pages of lyrics and song choices.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Elsa said. She wore her braided white hair up in a sophisticated bun, a short-sleeved v-neck white t-shirt that hung loose over her light blue skinny jeans with a staged rip down the left thigh on the side, showing pale skin white as snow beneath. Converse sneakers and sleek gloves which ran down half her forearm finished the outfit. "You never told me you were an Olympic Champion."

"Sorry, it's not often I come across a person who doesn't watch Olympics." Jack aimed back at her, his eyes narrowing playfully in his smirk.

"I was busy." Elsa commented airily, looking back at the papers as she straightened them and fanned them out on the music stand. "I did mention the tour I have after this, didn't I?"

"Yes, that you did." Jack nodded in assent. Walking over, he looked at the papers to see what they were. "What's this?"

Elsa stepped aside for him to see easier as they shared the music stand. "Song choices for this week. We need to decide what to pick-"

"Story of my Life, by One Direction." Jack replied.

The young woman looked at him curiously, and flipped the pages over to reveal the song choice lyrics. "Ah, interesting. Alright then, we'll sing this one. It's a safer choice than I usually go for, but it's only the first week." Taking a CD from the book next to her on a table, she placed it in the music player, surfed through the sections until reaching that song and set it to pause.

"Before we play the backdrop music, I want to hear you sing it." She said, her glacier blue eyes looking over to him. "Not as it is sang by the original band, but in your own style. Be creative."

Jack took a breath. Here it was, the moment of truth. Honestly, he didn't know if he was good at it or not. He was an athlete, not a singer…and however he did next would determine whether the next two months would be difficult and trying on his nerves, or simple and boring everyday repetition.

If he sang well, the weeks would be easy and boring. If he didn't, he was in a world of lectures and uninteresting lessons.

Looking once more at the music sheet, he coughed in his fist to clear his throat.

"_**Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain-"**_

He didn't know if he had a 'style' or not, but as he looked at the lyrics he paid close attention to the words, and what the story was behind them… and he felt sad. His voice wasn't deep, but he kept it soft as he could, and grated purposefully on the words or phrases that each sentence centered around. 'Empty for days', 'bones', 'when I die', 'written on my stone'…he didn't know if he was doing it right, but he put more attention to those words.

"_**And I'll be gone, gone tonight.  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide.  
The way that I been holding on too tight,  
With nothing in between…"**_

He drifted off to a quieter volume and looked up at Elsa, trying to gage how he was doing from her expression. He couldn't help it, he was nervous. Singing is embarrassing, especially for athletes. If he was caught doing this in high school, he would never have heard the end of it.

Her face was the epitome of focus, her ears tuned in and her eyes watching ever breath he took, every note he loosed. He couldn't tell what what going through her mind as he sang, but he hoped it wasn't all negative.

"_**The story of my life, I take her home.  
I drive all night to keep her warm,  
And time... is fro-o-oo-o-oo-ozen. **_

_**The story of my life, I give her hope.  
I spend her love, until she's broke  
Inside.  
The story of my life."**_

Thinking he had sang enough, he stopped and waited for his partner's verdict.

Elsa stared at him for a few unnerving seconds, until she showed a very small smile, barely a hint of it curving at her petal-shaped lips. "Not bad, Ice Boy. Better than I had expected, for sure."

"Ice Boy? Look in the mirror, Ice Queen." He quipped back with a smile. He wasn't terrible. He could work with that.

"Oh, I'm _Queen_ now am I?" That thin smile Elsa had widened to a grin. "Still better than you."

"How so?" Jack inquired in a smirk.

At that moment, Elsa began her coaching.

"Singing. I'm not experienced at teaching others vocal lessons, so I'll start by telling you what I see. I can't tell what your vocal range is from just that song, since it stays at a safe octave, but your voice shows potential. -You have the advantage of knowing when to stay soft or allow your voice to get deep and raspy, but you'll need to work on the transitions between those two textures. You used too much vibrato on the long notes, which can cost you. Too much vibrato and the note will loose its value and meaning, yet you don't want it to not have any vibrato at all unless your singing a final high pitch power-house ending note that uses up all the breath you can hold."

Jack blinked his eyes from the dizzying amount of information being directed at him, and looked at the girl before him with a new-found respect. Elsa really knew what she was doing. However, that didn't mean he knew what she was talking about. The only thing he ever did musically was play the guitar for three months. He hadn't played it since forever, and musical vocabulary sounded like Greek to him now.

"Um, can we slow down a sec?" Jack asked, taking a step back. "I'm not well versed on music-talk, and a lot of the words you're saying makes sense in context, but I still don't know what they mean."

Elsa paused and looked rather taken-aback, her gaze littered with disbelief. "Sorry, you sounded like you had sung before … is this your first time singing?"

"…"Jack didn't want to admit it, but it actually was. The way she looked at him confused him, so he let his silence speak for him.

"I guess we're starting from basics then. You will need to know what the judges mean when they give you critique after our performances. That, and it will be a hard time for me as well if you don't know what I'm telling you to do."

Jack could feel his hope dashed and his spirit falling downhill from there. Basics? He felt like an adult in a karate class filled with kids below the age of ten, getting his ass kicked.

"Okay, but I don't want to spend too much time on that. Fill me in quick so we can move on the the important things like whatever you were talking about before." Jack said, waving his hands in gestures. He was disliking this already.

"We'll go at the pace I chose." Elsa reputed, a little spark of 'coaching strictness' leaking through her happy exterior. Jack was used to being coached, but he didn't expect that kind of ruling coming from _her_. "I'm your coach, and I will decide whether we move forward or not depending on how fast you learn, and how your voice improves. You can't take the easy way out, Ice Boy"

"Alright, _Ice Queen_." Jack said in a slight mocking tone, his eyes lighting up mischievously. In that instance he knew what he wanted to do. He would work twice as hard on singing so they'd have time to go outside, and show her how to lighten up and have a little fun. "Your wish is my command."

From there, the day went on …and Jack put every effort he could into breaking the girl's expectations in order to rise above them, learning as fast as he could. Not to win the competition – but to see that expression of surprise, fun, and happiness on her face. His goal was set, and he was racing to the finish line.

* * *

Earlier that morning when Elsa stood by the music stand waiting for her partner to arrive, she had a visit from none other than her loyal manager, Pitch. He had walked in with his long black overcoat with coat-tails that flapped back like a cape by his feet when he moved forwards. It had reminded her briefly of Snape, a wizard character in a famous book series she read while on one of her tours, waiting for her tour bus to get from one part of Europe to another.

"This is the third year you've been in this competition." Mr. Pitch had sneered. "When I got the call for you to return once again I had half the mind to hang up on the SWTS committee then and there. Why do you insist on wasting time with this foolishness?"

"I have to win." Elsa had told her manager, putting up her mask of cold formality to conceal the emotions brewing within her. "The money at the end of the show goes to whichever donation funds I chose. You know my sister has fibromyalgia, and I'm the only source of income that both of us have. Over half my income I receive goes into paying back the debt father left us from his bankrupt company. Once I win the money, I'm donating it to fibromyalgia patients in Europe. She needs that money."

"You earn 300,000 euros annually, where does all that money go?" Pitch had spat, unspeakably pissed that Elsa left him in the dark on this.

"I told you. I've got dept. I've been managing to keep that secret from the press." Elsa had asked. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Part of my job is to help keep my agent's personal life confidential." Pitch had said stiffly. "If you don't win, where do you plan to get the money from?"

Elsa really had no answer to that. She had been fighting for this avenue for three years, but if she lost then there was no next chances. She'd have to look for money another way. "Maybe I'll find another competition to apply for, or try to get a top music producing company to hire me so my music sells to a wider audience. If sales raise, then I might get enough saved up to help Anna."

"You'd go to another management company? What about the world tour?" Pitch had growled. He knew if she went to another agency, he would have to find another singer to work for.

"I'll think of something." Elsa had said, trying to quell her manager's worries. However, she was unsuccessful at getting the pessimistic manager to see her way of things.

Pitch had punched a wall before turning to leave the room. "I'll send a request for more name cards. If this contest doesn't end well, I may need to find another agent to manage clients for."

Before exiting the room, Pitch had turned around and pointed at Elsa intensively. "You better win, Ms. Snow. You've better give it everything. If that partner of yours holds you back, then he'll have to answer to me."

Elsa had taken his words to heart as she turned back to putting the song charts in order, just to have something to do.

When Jack entered the room, she let loose a breath, not knowing the pressure behind her shoulders until it was released. She smiled at Jack, starting up a light conversation as she inwardly thanked him for his tardiness. He was none the wiser, and thanks to her talent at acting he didn't even detect the storm welling inside her. Jack was the last person she wanted to know about her. If he found out, she knew he'd try to help with his own share of wages earned from his athletic success. That would inconvenience him, and she couldn't do that to him. She'd never accept his money, she had to do this on her own. She didn't want to feel indebted to anyone. That was her father's thing, not hers. She would never sink to that level.

As Jack started to sing, surprise flooded her being as her worries were pushed away with the ease of a wind's caress.

Maybe she… _they …_could win after all.

* * *

**A/N**: What did you think of the plot twist? Please Anna-fans don't shoot me, you'll see her eventually. I do support AnnaxKristoff, which is why I didn't put Kristoff in the competition *wink wink*. Send me a pointer if you want to see her in any of my future chapters.

I'm having trouble getting Pitch to be the bad guy. I think I like him to much to make him overwhelmingly evil. He's like Snape or Seto Kaiba. Most of their snarls or growls in their speech pattern is just their pride or stubborn ego talking. I think if he was a person, his turning point would be if he was left behind, or if someone leaves him for greater things. I hope I portrayed that right.

I didn't want Jack Frost to have the best voice in the world that had the power to melt the hearts of snowy mountains, that's just ridiculous. Competitions are about improving and besting others until you come out on top... but there is a lot of learning and personal lessons that a competitor has to overcome.

Will Elsa overcome her fear of failing her sister? :D Review and tell me your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome Week One!

**A/N:** Wow. Truly, wow. 460 views in the last day. I feel so loved... Ok, finals are on, and updating may see a little decrease in speed. That, and I've caught the cold virus going around. Ugh. This chapter is one of my longest ones I've ever made. Took me thirty minutes just to get the formatting correct using my phone. I've introduced more Disney characters to fill the three judge slots. That, and you get to hear from Anna! Enjoy, and review!

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah, don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Week One! **

* * *

(_Two hours until show time)_

Jack paced the backstage hallway in long, quick strides. His hands fiddled with anything in reach; he wrung his hands, twiddled a pen, drummed a table with that same pen, messed with his 'outfit', and cursed at the gel in his pristine white hair.

The show was starting in two hours, and he was rigid with nerves. Did they call that gut feeling 'butterflies'? Jack chuckled, no, they weren't butterflies. Nerves gathered at the pit of his gut like shrieking banshees trying to get free.

Jack never felt this way before, this anticipation that brought with it the time to worry, question, and doubt. On the slopes and white top mountains he was in his element, being himself. Singing was _definitely_ not his element. Here it was as if he was a penguin placed in the wrong exhibit, having to face a pride of lions.

Sure, he had learned all the basics within one day, leaving two days for him and Elsa to get the harmony of two parts in the song in the right pitch, choreograph their movements on stage, and prepare for their performance doing repeat practice drills.

There was so much to remember, and only three days to get it right. When snowboarding, Jack was isolated in his own little world until he reached the finish line, only the wind reaching his ears, only the snowy path ahead in his sights. On stage, he would be watched from every angle by cameras, audiences, and judges.

Jack slowed his pacing down and sat down in the nearest chair, pulling out his cell phone, the newest apple phone from Verizon. Not bothering to unlock the screen, he held down the main button below until a voice activated search pulled up.

"Where is the nearest ski resort?" Jack asked it. The tone pinged and Siri responded.

/"_There are three ski resorts close by. I've listed them by distance:"/_

- Snoqualmie Summit 4.5 Stars

- Steven's Pass 4.5 Stars

- Crystal Mountain 5 Stars

"Hmm... Crystal Mountain huh? Located in Mt. Rainier National Park, possible viewing of gorgeous snow-top mountains...best beginners slope in the state-!" Jack said to himself as he did a brief research. He had planned on getting Elsa to lighten up a bit, after all. After the show they had the rest of the day to themselves before they would be called back the next day for eliminations. There was plenty of time to get a run or two, and teach a certain Ice Queen to learn how to have fun. "South about 82 miles? That sounds great!"

Already he could feel the jitters leaving. Yes, he would perform in front of millions...but he could handle that if it meant he could have a bit of fun afterwards.

* * *

(_One hour until show time)_

"Hello, Anna."

_"Hi sis. How are you doing?" _

Elsa chucked as she held her phone to her ear, the long-distance call costing her minutes but she didn't care. "I should be asking you that."

_"I'm fine. I'm at home, waiting for you to pop up on the television. Can't believe I have to wait two whole hours to see it after the live showing, time zones suck."_

The professional singer giggled, leaning back against the white walls of an empty hallway. Anna's voice was noticeably stronger now, after overcoming her cold she had last time the famous singer saw her. Elsa's worries came back to her like a pulling tide, her smile falling. "W-what's the latest news from the hospital?"

_"Elsa, you have to stop worrying about that. Fibromyalgia is not cancer. In fact, I've got a job now! The adoption center nearby accepted my resumé. The work's not too exerting, and I get to work with animals!"_

A small, hesitant smile breached Elsa's glossed lips. "As long as your safe, I'm okay with it. Don't work yourself too hard."

_"Ya, ya, the usual. So tell me about your partner! Is he handsome?"_

"Anna!" Elsa reproached, feeling her cheeks blush with embarrassment. "Working on set is strictly business. You know that."

_"Yeah, but what about 'off the set'? Is he cute?"_

"Anna, I don't date my co-workers."

_"Who came up with that rule?"_

"I did."

_"That's a stupid rule."_

"Why are you so fixed on playing match-maker?" Elsa asked, calming down some and pulling at the designs in her stage dress.

_"Elsa, you're all alone out there. What's worse, you avoid getting close to others! Don't deny it, sis. You've done so much for me, putting me before yourself every minute of every day. It's time you put yourself first. Do something for _you_. You don't have to be alone."_

Pushing down the churning sadness and pain, Elsa faked a smile and kept her voice steady. "Anything for my little sister."

_"Good. Now go get them, sis! Blow the roof off that stage!"_

Elsa chuckled before noticing a flash of white hair racing around a corner. Uttering a quick goodbye, she ended the call and hid her cell in her bag.

Jack stopped in front of her, his hair gelled up in purposefully messy strands of white, his face assaulted with make-up despite the fight she saw him put up earlier, just a brush of color to make his eyes stand out more. Elsa couldn't help but stare at this rendition of Jack; the clothing fitted his slim figure perfectly and she found it very distracting as she wondered at his firm chest and soft lips.

Outfitted in attire for a prince, his costume was a midnight blue rimmed with silver on the sleeves, shoulders and buttons. White gloves were supposed to adorn his hands, but he had stuffed them in the pants pockets. He left the coat open, revealing a tight-cropped white vest with an unbuttoned collar, the second button loose and showing off more skin than intended. Fern-frost like patterns spiraling in silver decorated the inner vest and silver sleeves of the dark blue coat.

"Elsa, how much time do we have after performance until they release us for the day?" Jack asked. "Oh, you look good, by the way."

"Wah?" Elsa said intelligently, before mentally slapping herself to attention. "Oh, um...about three hours, then they let us go at 6:00pm. Why? "

"I have a surprise for you." Jack smiled in what had become his signature smirk in the last three days Elsa had gotten to know him.

"Shouldn't you be focussing on our up-coming performance?" Elsa knit her eyebrows together in question.

"I did for ten minutes until the nerves began eating me alive." Jack chuckled a bit in response. "How do you do manage it? Waiting for hours like this?"

Elsa grinned. Jack had been right about her looking good, though she would never see it herself. A short, oceanic blue dress of soft material flowed strapless from her chest to her lower thigh with a color spectrum fading darker to a deep blue at the dress rim. Her back was exposed through a web of darker blue strips patterned like a loose corset. Her hair, instead of up in her bun or loose in its usual french braid, was let free in a wave of platinum blond locks flipped to the front on her left side, the ends strategically curled by her meticulous hair stylist.

"How do I manage it?" Elsa repeated, her eyes going to her painted nails. "I suppose I can tell you. There's a trick I use to get rid of nerves."

Jack jumped forward at the chance to learn how to get rid of the foreign feeling of panic before an audience. "What trick?"

"I imagine myself far away from the stage, in a place that mirrors the song I sing. That, or anyplace I like really. I only do this before performing." Elsa elaborated, "I still have to do the choreography and watch my steps. After a while, it gets comfortable enough that you can look at the audience and they become a source of confidence instead of fear."

"Ice Queen once again teaches a most valuable lesson." Jack smirked as he bowed mockingly, playing the prince role in good humor.

At that moment, a staff worker came around the corner, calling out to all contestants to meet in the green room where they would walk on stage. Time was closing in.

"You ready?" Elsa inquired to the blue prince.

"Absolutely." Jack smirked.

* * *

_(Showtime in 3, 2, 1...)_

"Hello America! Welcome to this year's Singing with the Stars!" Anastasia greeted the world from the audience, her coy smile and bright eyes charming the cameras. In the background, hundreds of people screamed from their seats, cheering for the program as loud as they could. Anastasia walked the aisles to the stage, all the while hearing the intro music to the show blaring through the speakers. The music died down as she stood center stage.

"Wow, what a welcoming audience, you guys are great. With us we have our three judges. Phil Satyr!"

One of the many cameras moved to capture the two time Emmy winner and music producer. His brown hair was short and sideburns ran down to a stubbly beard below a firm and serious face, at the moment relaxed enough to smile and wave.

"Mr. Lumière Candelabra!"

The cameras switched to view the gold suited man possessing a wide smile. His blond hair wispy with a tuft of grey that brought out his warm brown eyes.

"And Ms. Ariel Waters."

A beautiful red haired woman smiled, her charm sweet and kind. Red hair cascaded down her back and an emerald dress glimmered against the lights.

"Are you ready to see this year's contestants?!" The roar of the stadium grew to astounding volume, the ruckus loud enough to be heard from blocks away. "Alright then, come on stage everyone!"

They all did.

Jasmine and Eric lead the group, followed by Rapunzel and Eugene. Next came Phillip and Aurora, Westley and Buttercup, Mulan and Li Sheng, Gaston and Drizella, Esmeralda and John, and lastly... Elsa and Jack.

Introductions went out to the audience, introducing the pairs and showing a brief segment on each person on the large screen dominating the wall of the stage. Each star chosen to be on the show had given a small interview on what they expected from the show, and what brought them to the show.

"I see myself learning something new, something great that can be shared with the world." Aurora said on the screen.

"Singing in a competition with so many great vocalists will definitely be a challenge, but if I pull through then I've climbed that hill of achievement." Buttercup said against a backdrop of meadows.

"You know, I never thought I'd ever sing for an audience." Li Sheng said in his Chinese accent. "But if I can help others by doing it, all the better."

"Hey, America!" The audience girls screamed loudly as Jack appeared on screen. Elsa took a moment to raise an eyebrow at the Jack next to her, earning a cocky smile in return. He knew he was popular, and he loved it. "Singing is a very different world from the Olympics. I expect it to be challenging, full of expectations, and full of fun. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Elsa didn't pay as much attention to the other videos as Jack's message processed through her mind. It didn't show any hint of why he wanted to sing in the first place. She had to admit she was curious of why he was here, but as she heard the host take the microphone once more Elsa placed her thoughts to the side. The stage was cleared and the first ones out were Mulan and Li Sheng singing 'Pompeii' by Bastille.

Backstage, Jack started as Elsa's hand found his shoulder. "We're up next."

Jack swallowed his bundle of nerves, trying to beat them down to submission. Remembering Elsa's advice from before, he let his mind drift off and imagine standing on top of the icy slopes as snow flakes fell in flurries of white.

At once he felt a change as his stiff muscles loosened and his breathing grew calm. Too soon, the first pair finished and they were called up.

"Come on." Elsa encouraged him with her smile, and he couldn't help but smile in return. She had a gorgeous smile that brightened every corner of the room.

As the lights grew dark, Jack and Elsa took their places on either side of the stage, a large space keeping them apart. The music started up and the screen filled with story books and fables flipping pages and becoming a collage of words from fairy tales. The lights above then turned a faint blue, lighting upon smoky wisps that crawled over the stage from smoke machines built in below the stage.

**_Written in these walls _**

**_are the stories that I can't explain._**

**_ I leave my heart open,_**

**_but it stays right here empty for days._**

Holding a mic, Elsa sang the words with feeling, her smooth voice an octave higher than the regular tone, to fit her range, moving gracefully from soft to eloquent in relation to the lyrics. Their version was slowed down by almost half the original rhythm, the interpretation one of sadness and revelation. While singing, she held her arm out to the audience, as though the 'word written on walls' weren't behind her, but in a world all its own.

Just as rehearsed, Jack observed. Now it was his turn. Bringing up his cordless mic, he reached up to grab the uniform at his chest in feigned agony. The lights fell on him as he sang.

**_She told me in the morning_**

**_ she don't feel the same about us in her bones. _**

**_Seems to me that when I die,_**

**_these words will be written on my stone._**

His voice took the low octave, grating effectively on the passionate words and loosing himself to the joy of the stage as he followed the arrangement Elsa had laid out for them.

They both joined forces in song as they walked toward each other through the smoke on stage in time with the music.

**_And I'll be gone, gone tonight. _**

**_The ground beneath my feet is open wide. _**

**_The way that I've been holding on too tight, _**

**_With nothing in between..._**

Nothing was between them now, as they reached out and touched hands. A brief moment of pause in the song allowed them to hold it longer until the chorus, where they broke apart again and sang loud and proud facing the audience. The lights blew up to a brilliant gold, and the paper collage scattered into a animation of falling book pages.

**_The story of my life, _**

**_I take her home! _**

**_I drive all night to keep her warm, _**

**_And time... is fro-oo-ozen!_**

**_The story of my life, _**

**_I give her hope. _**

**_I spend her love, _**

**_Until she's broke _**

**_Inside._**

**_ The story of my life!_**

Elsa took up the song again, the sway to her hips slow and smooth. The lights dimmed to match gold with blue, and a white spotlight hit her from behind, casting her silhouette on the audience. On stage, she was a completely different person than the Elsa Jack knew. He watched her, never missing a beat in his step as he watched her spin her magic with music.

**_Written on these walls_**

**_ are the colors that I can't change._**

**_ Leave my heart open,_**

**_but it stays right here in its cage._**

Elsa felt a strange likeness to these lyrics, and sang that out with all her soul. Jack answered her next, his arms sweeping out in expression. He looked rather handsome, singing in this prince outfit. If her sister found out she'd never hear the end of it.

**_I know that in the morning now _**

**_I see us in the light upon a hill. _**

**_Although I am broken, _**

**_my heart is untamed, still._**

They joined again, and sang at each other in challenge, each changing it up with harmonizing notes and frills. Their voices melded to fit each other like no other two voices could; his baritone with her alto, together reaching all the ranges that the song could hold.

**_And I'll be gone, gone tonight. _**

**_The fire beneath my feet is burning bright. _**

**_The way that I've been holding on so tight. _**

**_With nothing in between._**

**_The story of my life, _**

**_I take her home! _**

**_I drive all night to keep her warm, _**

**_And time... is fro-oo-ozen!"_**

**_The story of my life, _**

**_I give her hope. _**

**_I spend her love, _**

**_Until she's broke _**

**_Inside. _**

**_The story of my life!_**

The song ended with a powerhouse note, and though Jack ran out of air Elsa stopped with him so it appeared deliberate. The lights back on in regular lighting, the pair stood side by side as the crowd went nuts. The judges tried to put in a few words, but the noise level wouldn't drop.

Finally, after a minute the audiences quieted, save a few whistles and calls toward Jack. He smirked and made a princely bow to his fans, almost starting the cheers up again. Elsa muttered a 'not helping' in his ear. He chuckled in reply.

Turned out singing wasn't that bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5: Slippery Slopes

**A/N: **Oh my gosh, finals kept me away longer than I thought. sorry for not updating these last couple days, I'd give numerous excuses, but I know you just want to read the chapter so I'll shorten this bit.

The following chapter is my poor attempt at fluff. Please don't throw tomatoes...

Thanks to every single reviewer out there! I'd talk to you all and thank you individually but most of you are guests that don't even have accounts :( Oh well, THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!

Also, I've put up a poll on my user page. What song would you like the pair to sing next? Lend me your thoughts and opinions, and send me a PM if you have a song in mind that I've not mentioned.

**Disclaimer:** Crystal mountain is a real place, and I don't own RotG, Frozen, or Dancing with the Stars.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Slippery Slopes**

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"I told you, it's a surprise!"

"One that has to take us miles away from the studio? We're wasting time we can sped on polishing the act for the elimination ceremony tomorrow." Elsa refuted in her confusion.

"The one that we've already done fifteen times? I think I'm good." Jack pointed out as he laid back on the leather seats, resting his arms behind his head.

The car sped off down the highway, the road and fellow cars around it lit in harmonizing colors of light blue, fairy pink and bright white from the sky. It was late evening, passed six, and Jack had asked Aster for a favor.

"Oi, you two show ponies quiet down back there or I'm turning this thing around!" Aster called back from his place at the wheel. He wasn't happy to be humoring another one of Jack's whims, but this time Jack had promised him ten days of no complaints or pranks. It had took Aster by surprise, and he'd wondered greatly what would make the boy go to such great lengths to go snowboarding as usual. Then he had heard that he was bringing a guest along for the ride...his eyebrows had rose high and his mouth had opened in a small gape when he found Jack had done it for a girl. Not wanting to miss it for the world, Aster had agreed to take them.

"Here, you'll need this." Jack gave Elsa a hair band and a hat. The warm winter hat was light brown and slightly unremarkable in its bleakness.

"Thank...you... I guess."

"In case someone recognizes us. They'll see the regular old hat or scarf and think otherwise." Jack explained as he put his own over his head. Elsa had to admit, she would have never thought of Jack in a green wool hat with odd purple stripes.

That was what she thought before he put on the glasses.

Wow, that was a difference...she could hardly recognize the shape of the blue eyes around the sun-tinted fake prescription glasses. It reminded her of those movie star clips when famous people wore sunglasses to hide their identity. Except these regular glasses Jack wore made him look more like a bookworm than a Hollywood star or athlete.

"Why not wear sunglasses?" Elsa asked, curious.

Jack let loose a chuckle, a laugh formed briefly before he turned to smile and lower his 'fake regular glasses' at Elsa like they were cool shades. "Really? Sunglasses in Seattle? It makes sense in California, but up here it rains nine months out of the year. It would just scream 'irregular'."

"Oh, all of a sudden you're the weather expert?" Elsa inquired smugly. "Since when?"

"Since four hours ago, had to check if there was rain or not this evening." Jack muttered kindly as he looked through his glasses out the window on his side to admire the colorful sky.

"Which brings me back to the question. Where the bloody hell are we going?" Elsa asked again, her curiosity near killing her. She pulled her hair back and tied it up in a ponytail, since her hairdresser wasn't there to do the normal French braid. She looped the hair into the wool hat before fitting it on her head, a few small puffs of blond poking out the front. She knew she must've looked ridiculous.

"Bloody hell? So you do have some British-isms in you after all!" Jack smiled. "Was wondering why you sounded so American."

"My mother was from Pennsylvania, now are you going to tell me or not?"

Aster pulled the car into park and reached back. "No need to, chaps. We're already here."

Elsa looked out and gasped as she took in the sight. There was so much snow! It covered the expanse of land with a blanket of pure white and clear cold bliss. They were high up, on a mountain...and there were people with sleds, skis, snowboards and ice skates. Families with kids, groups of adults and packs of teenagers all huddled about talking excitedly, some holding cups of hot cocoa. The slopes of the resort could be seen further up, with little dots that were people sliding down the slippery, slick snow.

Jack didn't waste any time getting out to feel the familiar crunch of snow beneath his feet and the bite of a frosty air against his face. Smiling, he turned to address the singer slowly opening her door on the other side of the vehicle. Her eyes wide with amazement, and a sliver of hesitation in her movements.

"They call it Crystal Mountain." Jack said, his bright smile effortlessly contagious. "This is the surprise! I've decided to teach you how to ski."

"Wah-wha-but..." Elsa rubbed her hands inside her coat, already feeling the cold as she saw her breath fog in front of her face. "What about the competition? We've been given one day to use as we want until tomorrow. I'd thought we'd spend it wisely."

"My thoughts exactly." Jack narrowed his eyes with his smile, turning on a devilish smirk that looked rather hot behind clever glasses. Elsa felt her cheeks grow hot, but from the weather or the boy's antics she did not know.

"You...fine. Just one round. Just one! Then we go back." Elsa relented. The boy jumped up and fisted the sky in his victory, making the young woman shake her head. With eyes like those, how could anybody say no to him?

* * *

Riding in the gondola up to the mountain was a new experience for Elsa, feeling the pull of her heavy skis hanging low as she swung them back and forth. Below her feet she could see people on the hill, and from this angle looking down it didn't look steep at all.

Children fooled around near the poles holding up the gondola, while parents watched with caring attention from a small distance, laughing at the trouble the kids got into. Over to the right a bit a little girl not four years old was being guided by both hands down the slope, her face turned up in uncertainty with a pout aimed at her clueless parents. Elsa smiled; she imagined what the little one would say if she could: 'Now why on Earth would you guys put me up _here_?'

"At the top you have to be ready to get off while the gondola's still moving." Jack said from his spot on her left, his rented snowboard strapped to his boots. He had left his signature snowboard back at his place, in case it was seen by sports enthusiasts. The customized board, as Jack had explained to her, was very famous and a big give away.

"I have a question for you Jack..." Elsa began.

"Go ahead, shoot."

Looking at the boy next to her, his glasses replaced with a helmet and snow goggles, or 'visors', as Jack had corrected vehemently, Elsa formulated her thoughts, "Why are you in the competition?"

"Why?" Jack repeated, his head rolling back against the open gondola seat.

That was a good question. Well, he had nothing else to do. There were no winter sports national tournaments this time of year. When his manager and friend, Aster, was contacted by the Singing with the Stars committee he had agreed because it was a tactical advantage to have more publicity and support in the world of winter sports.

Looking at the searching gaze that Elsa had trained on him, Jack knew that was most likely not a good thing to mention. However, he couldn't tell her he was in it to help people with the winnings given to charity. He really was in it for himself, thinking it would be fun. He wasn't even interested in singing at first; before that performance he really didn't care much about the whole thing. Thinking about it now, he realized how selfish that was.

However, Elsa was waiting for an answer. Jack couldn't lie to her. "Er, well...it really was spontaneous on my part. It's not that...that I did it for important reasons. - I guess, I did it for me."

Apparently satisfied at the response, Elsa nodded. "I supposed as much. You care more about your sports than a singing competition, I shouldn't be surprised."

Before Jack could say anything in response, the end of the ride came up in the form of a smooth white ramp going down at a short angle away from the gondola. Elsa got off the seats before the gondola could take her back down in its revolution.

Jack moved a split second behind her, ready to catch her if she fell. On her skis, Elsa had surprisingly good balance for a beginner.

"So tell me, how do I use these?" Elsa pointed to her skis at her feet, clutching tight to the poles in each hand.

"Aim them parallel and angle them sharply when you want to turn." Jack said, glad for the break in topic. Ask him about saying the right things around girls? Oh god shoot him. However, ask him about winter sports if any kind, and he knew what to do.

Elsa's left ski blade slipped when she bent her foot at the wrong angle. Jack reached for her arm but missed, her speed carrying her away from him as she flew down the slope.

"Jack! Jack! How do I control this?!" She screamed, the speed scaring her legs stiff at a straight parallel.

Jack shoved his snowboard down the slope, going after her. The wind caught his jacket, billowing in the cold bite of evening air; the snowy slope a colliding mixture of vibrant color reflected from the sunset, but his eyes were solely on Elsa. The colors danced in golden spirals, crimson glows and purple splashes on her new snow jacket and pants she had changed to at the rental shop down below, her skin the consistency of pearls that shown brighter that the clearest snow.

In his expertise he rode right up along side her on her left, a good three feet distance away so she couldn't run him over on accident.

"Just feel it, turn your skis to slow down."

Elsa tried to loosen up, and she twisted her skis to the left.

Jack didn't place enough of a distance between them. In a jumble of poking pole sticks and jutting ski blades Elsa knocked them both over and they tumbled down the slope in one tangled mess of limbs. The girl's skis slapped underneath Jack's helmet, sliding it off in the flurry of snow...the helmet left behind as they continued to roll down the hill.

Jack tucked her head into his chest to protect her, remembering safety protocols from his days of being taught. Always protect the head, angle out against the downward slope and smooth yourself to a stop. He angled his board against the decline and watched the snow fan out as his breaks worked to pull them to the side.

Breathless, with puffs of fast breathing steaming from their lips, the two slid to a stop on the side of the hill. Elsa on top of him, face in his chest; Jack below her form, back fried from the freezing friction of the mountain snow.

All was quiet for a moment, until their eyes met.

Then the laughter started.

Not being able to hold it in, Jack laughed, his mirth bursting like starlight on the sunset splashed hills. Elsa joined in, her laughter a sweet break away from the small chuckle or smile Jack had seen from her before. No, this was pure, unfiltered, imperfect laughter let loose from expectations and wild with immense joy.

That, that was fun.

They laughed for several minutes, tears coming to their eyes as each tried to get up and failed, falling back on each other once again.

Their laughter abated when Elsa slipped in another attempt to get up and it brought her face down, inches away from Jack's. Their smiles fled in a moment of shock, a moment of closeness, breath mingling in a heated steam of breaths.

Their eyes met and the feeling intensified, heating the skin around Elsa's cheek bones and painting Jack's face with red that could have been a reflection from the setting sun. Elsa saw his eyes grow deeper in their color, a darker blue shaded by the lengthening shadows of the late evening. Yet, it was a warmer shade. A warm and heated expression in the icy terrain of the surrounding mountain.

"What are we..." Elsa whispered, her question unfinished and lingering. Yet instead of pulling back, her face inched down closer. The warmth a mystery to her, and alluring in many ways.

"I don't know..." Jack muttered, his breath warm on the singer's face. He moved forward slowly, their noses touching... Elsa's small button nose to Jack's straight shaped and firm one...before sliding across one another side-by-side as they turned their heads, eyes hooded in this haze of intimacy. Their lips ghosted over one another, the touch of skin feather soft and sweet as silk.

_"I don't date co-workers."_

Elsa's eyes widened at the realization of where she was, and what was happening. Stumbling back, she fell ungracefully on her butt and shuffled aways a bit.

_"I don't date co-workers, you know that."_

_'Who came up with that rule?'_

_"I did."_

The cold flood of reality poured into her mind and she fought down the shock of the almost-kiss. She couldn't do this with Jack, he was her student! They were partners! She had to see him on a regular basis, what would this do to that friendship they had going? She'd never kissed anyone before, let alone allow anyone this close to her.

It frightened her.

"I'm sorry um-"

"No it's my fault-"

"I really shouldn't have-"

"No, I was the one who-"

They fell into an awkward silence after their jumbled stuttering. That was until Jack cracked from the pressure and laughed, taking away the pressure, awkwardness, and stiffness off of Elsa's shoulders.

"Can barely form a sentence!" Jack laughed.

The young woman smiled in return, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. This didn't break their friendship.

When they finally got up, Jack helped her the rest of the way down as the sun fell behind the horizon. After working with the younger kids playing around the resort to make a snowman, Jack started a snowball fight and used his snowboard as a shield against Elsa's frontal assault.

Elsa was out of breath by the time they flopped into the car behind Aster, Jack a sight of happy exhaustion from playing with kids for forty-straight minutes. Aster raised a brow at the pair before driving them back to the hotel they were staying at, the road dark and lit by solitary street lamps.

The day had ended, and Jack was thrilled. He had gotten the Ice Queen to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6: Advice From a Friend

**A/N:** Spring Break is here! For all you brilliant readers, I've put up a poll for what songs Jack and Elsa will sing next. Sorry for waiting so long to post this chapter, I got hit by a writers block just as my days in college started getting busy. Happy late Mothers Day everyone!

Enjoy

**Disclaimer**: The usual. I don't own anything. These disclaimers are getting too long!

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

* * *

"Elsa …Elsa wake up, we're here."

The euphoria of dreams and pungent lethargy made her world a blurry cotton-filled existence of borderline dream and reality. Sleep beckoned Elsa back to bliss, but a charming, soft and deeply attractive voice was drawing her out of it. The vague spattering of dreams scattered when she opened her eyes to the demands of reality.

She was seated in the back of the car next to Jack, her head resting on his shoulder. Realizing that the soft, deep words in her half-sleep came from the person beside her was nearly as mortifying as finding herself sleeping on his shoulder. Shaking herself to full alertness, Elsa looked around her.

They had arrived back at the hotel front, Aster outside already and handing the keys to the boy in charge of parking cars. The world was dark with the fall of night, stars hidden behind the city's drowning clouds and concealing streetlamps. No moonlight shown on the streets, only electric lighting that eliminated the surrounding block in blue or faint gold hues.

Hurrying inside the hotel behind Aster and Jack, Elsa froze when she saw the irate pacing of her manager on his phone.

"No I don't know where she is, just FIND her! Seattle's not safe-" Pitch turned around and paused as he saw who came in through the sliding front doors. "—at night."

"Good evening, Pitch..." Elsa shrank into herself, waiting for the lecture of a lifetime, the shouting, the furious rage at not being notified of her reason of absence beforehand. Those eyes were full of panic and fury, and she had now incurred the terrifying emotions that were rare, but frightening when Pitch let them be shown.

"They're here, call off the others." Pitch clicked his phone off and shoved in the depths of his jacket before walking over to Elsa with a strong gait, zeroing in on the source of all the trouble. Elsa flinched slightly at the murderous look in his eyes as he approached, grabbed her…

And threw her into a strong embrace.

Elsa froze at the unusual act, but slowly relaxed in Pitch's arms. Looking closer, she noticed his suit was ragged and worn from running around. His hands were shaking, but from ferocity or fear, she did not know. Her manager must have searched the whole city for her.

"You stupid girl…"Pitch hissed over her head, his expression blocked from her sight. "Don't you _ever_…scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry, Pitch." Elsa murmured quietly in response. "I didn't know…"

Pitch pushed her back and held her by the shoulders at arm's length. Looking her in the eyes, his own deeply piercing yellow, fierce in their sense of purpose and intensity, Pitch hid his fretting over his little agent with guarded assessments of her wellbeing. In his attempts to hide the quiver of worry in his voice, Pitch spoke in a cold tone. "You disappeared on me, Ms. Snow. Not a warning, not a single message or communication of any kind. It's 11:35pm! There was a dinner all the contestants attended at seven, and no one knew where you were. Where have you been for the last five and a half hours?"

"She was with me." Jack stepped forward with a calm demeanor as he received a glare of uncensored distrust and vile hatred from the concerned manager.

Pitch was about to let Jack have it, until a voice cut in from behind them, the owner of the voice stepping forward.

"It's my fault for not informin' yah, mate. I was the adult in the situation, and I should've notified all concerned parties." Aster jumped in, protecting his young charge. "Young Jackie 'ere felt pressured from the stage earlier today, so he did a bit of snowboarding to cool 'is head. In good sportsmanship he took Elsa with 'im, and with me there to look after the two I can attest that they were never in any danger."

"Snowboarding?" Pitch rolled the foreign phrase over his tongue, an eyebrow raised in non-amusement.

"Got a problem with that?" Jack crossed his arms, eyes daring the manager to challenge his decision.

Pitch glowered down at the boy with a sneer. "Ms. Snow, Mr. Aster…I'm sure you're both very tired. Driving for hours can take it out on anybody, as much as a full day of singing and… other excitement. Why don't you go up to your rooms and catch some good night's rest?"

The trio turning to leave up the elevator, Jack was stopped as he felt a firm hand grab his shoulder warningly; a hiss of a whisper in his ear. "Not you, Jack. I believe we need to have a little talk."

Jack cringed his fists, and forced them loose before turning to face the tall, stalk thin manager. Behind him he heard the closing hiss of the elevator doors, indicating the other two were already gone. He looked up at the degrading scowl played across the man's pale face, and felt his own frown on his own.

"Tomorrow is the first day of eliminations. Elsa _cannot_ be voted out on the first round. YOU—" Pitch shoved his index finger against Jack's chest in accusation, hard enough to push the boy back a few steps. "—are her weakest link. You know _nothing_ about the world of entertainment; the 'pressure' you feel in the first week? That's _nothing_. Elsa's fighting for something larger than both of you, and you're out there playing games and having 'fun'. _Man_ _up_, the time for games is over."

Jack bristled at the man's words that ripped deeper than a knife. "You think all I ever do is play? You think I made it to the Olympics by _playing_? I poured everything into singing these last three days, and for the only brief time we had between chosen songs and strenuous deadlines I thought some time to relax was called for."

"What would you have done if she had fallen and broke something? I know what happens out there in the mountains, Jack. Accidents happen, and they happen more often than I'd like to address. If she can't stand, she can't perform. She would have been disqualified!" Jack was startled momentarily by the man's deep and somewhat fatherly concern for Elsa, before a thought crossed his mind.

"Why are you so hell bent on this contest?" Jack questioned, his brows knitted together. "Elsa's already a star, why go so far to win a silly game show?"

Pitch fumed at the insult to the importance of the contest, but forced his temper back down. It would not bode well to scare off the receptionist into calling security.

"This 'silly game show', is more important than you can ever understand. As for why, that's for Elsa to disclose, not me."

What? Jack felt so confused. Was there something Elsa wasn't telling him? She had asked him why he had joined the contest, but he never thought to ask her the same. Why was she in the contest? Was she fighting for something?

"W-what is it you two aren't telling me?" Jack said quietly, his eyes wide with questions left unanswered.

"Goodnight, Jack." Pitch walked away, turning back once to leave him one last shard of advice. "Don't be the reason that Elsa loses, or you will have me to answer to."

After that, the manager was gone. Leaving Jack to his thoughts and inquiries. The boy took his room key out of his pocket and headed to the elevator, craving the comfort of sleep. He had stumbled upon some major secret, maybe the very reason why Elsa kept herself from truly living life as fun and happy as she could.

And he was going to find out just what that was.

* * *

The chirping of birds usually accompanied Jack every morning while he would have his regular cup of coffee, a dash of milk, and two spoons of sugar. It was a very different case waking up in a hotel in the middle of Seattle. Instead of morning birds singing their ritual greetings, rush hour morning traffic provided a musical of engine revving and the typical break pitches of diesel trucks.

Jack pulled a face at the view from his hotel room balcony as he sipped his coffee. He preferred a view of winter swept landscapes, or at least forests riddled with life and laughter. He was used to cities, but nothing could beat the view from a mountaintop.

Easing over to his bag, Jack pulled out his sleek silver laptop and folded it open on the table situated in the living room area. The walls were an eggshell white with the corners and floor creases bordered with a calm, sea-green wallpaper design. The floor was carpeted with beige frills, ending at the kitchen area where hardwood took over.

The white-haired snowboard champion powered the device up and opened the curtains to let more light in. Taking another sip, he looked back to his computer to see it had loaded, and pressed the Skype icon.

Seeing one of his best friends already online, Jack clicked on the stocky brown-haired face with freckles above the indicator: 'Hamish Haddock'. Adjusting the camera centered above the screen, Jack pressed 'face time'.

It took all of three seconds for the call to go through.

"Jack! Long time no see." The brunet's face appeared on the screen, his impish smile spread wide to show off his white teeth. Bright green eyes the color of summer forest undergrowth shone brightly at the sight of a good friend. He grew up in the last three and a half years,

"You as well." Jack felt the smile creep its way across his features. This was what he needed. A friendly face, someone to talk to. And the little 'hiccup' from his life in high school never failed to make him smile. "How's the little terror?"

"Toothless is… well, he's somewhere. Probably napping." Hiccup said as he got up for a second to look around before heading back to sit down in front of the screen. "He's not a terror, you just don't like cats."

"Cats don't like _me_. Especially that one." Jack begged to differ. "Hey, I have something to ask you."

"What's up?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, ruffling the lower strands of white as his blue eyes turned to the side a bit. How was he going to explain this to him?

"Uh oh. I know _that _look."

"What look?"

"The something's-eating-me-up-inside-which-may-or-may-not-involve-a-girl look." Hiccup accused, a funny sideways grin almost engulfing the entirety of his face.

"What?" Flustered and startled, Jack stared back with a deer-in-headlights expression.

"_Bingo_." Hiccup said, getting excited. "Who's the girl?"

Surrendering to the clever yet annoying teen, Jack huffed. "It's not like that. She's …my singing coach."

"Oh?" Hiccup looked surprised.

"Have you not seen me making a fool out of myself on national television?" Jack inquired, his eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, different channel network here." Hiccup grinned. "But now that I know, I'll have to scavenge it off the internet. I'm not letting this girl-thing go, however…"

"Figures." Jack huffed. "Well, she's extremely successful. Great singer, beautiful voice…she works too hard and has this big, overprotective manager that hates my guts." _She's got hair so blonde and softer than a summer sun, her eyes bluer than the purest glacier, and she has the most beautiful smile, and her laugh could bring down the stars from the sky with its grace…_

Now that he was thinking about her, Jack couldn't seem to stop the images flooding though his mind of glowing sunsets and a snow covered, soft face and clear crystal blue eyes that smiled back at him through the clouds of breathy inhalations. Her face that lit up like the very sun when she allowed herself to _let go_ and _have fun_!

The 'almost kiss' that had took his breath away before…something…broke the spell. She had pulled away, a hitch in her breath and uncertainty in her eyes. What was she so afraid of? The press? It wouldn't harm anything if they actually did get together. It wasn't like her reputation or his would be wrecked like some cliché soap opera where a famous person and a random normal person got mashed up in each other's lives.

"_This 'silly game show', is more important than you can ever understand. As for why, that's for Elsa to disclose, not me."_

He was so confused. Pitch's words haunted his mind that whole night, taunting him and egging at him at the brink of sleep, preventing him from attaining any kind of resolute peace. An apple hanging from a tree he just couldn't reach, a puzzle he just couldn't solve.

"You ok, Jack?"

He needed help. _Just what is it that she's hiding?_

Jack looked up from the keyboard where his eyes had decided to stare at. "Hey Hiccup…you know girls, don't you?"

Hiccup hid a snicker behind his hand, his eyes filled with mirth. "Okay, this is happening…and no. I don't know girls."

"But you have a girlfriend!"

"Yes, I have Merida, but that doesn't mean I know about _girls._" Hiccup clarified. "If you want, I can get her for you."

"No you don't have t—"

"HEY MARS!" Hiccup shouted away from the laptop camera.

"Oh boy…" Jack mumbled to himself, bracing for the inevitable flurry of energy that was the ADHD Scottish ginger-haired teenage girl. She came into view seconds later with a mouth full of Danish pastry.

"'Ello 'ack." Merida said, happy face gleaming with food all over…her messy red hair falling out and spilling over in untamed, scarlet-gold and clementine waves.

"Mars?" Jack looked over to Hiccup, his eyebrow raised at the pet name.

"God of war in Greek mythology. Did I tell you? Merida's doing a Mythology and Ancient History major! With my Zoology field work, I was qualified to apply to study abroad in Norway." Hiccup explained, his pride easy to discern from the glow in his expression. "But enough about us, this is about you!"

"What? What did I miss?" Merida swallowed her mouthful and smiled.

"Only the greatest confession of all time, no wait…mine was better." Hiccup laughed his awkward laugh and Merida gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey!" Jack protested, moving a hand in front of his face to block the mushiness. "Actual real life crisis here!"

"K, so tell us!" Merida boasted, here green eyes wide and bright and her.

Jack took a deep breath, and brought his questions into focus. "Someone I know -" _someone I think I might like…a lot…_ "—has a secret that is causing her trouble." The agitation running through him at his helplessness was forced down, but showed in the fingers drumming against the table. "Anything I do to help her loosen up ends up making the matter worse, and yesterday I got chewed out by her manager."

"What did you do?" Hiccup accused.

"Nothing!" Jack insisted. "I just took her for a spin down some slopes-"

"Wow, she must really be something." Merida put in. "You _never_ take anyone with you up there. That's like, your sanctuary."

"You feeling alright, Jack?" Hiccup asked, worried.

"I'm fine."

"You're not feeling hot or sweaty, irregular breathing, unspeakable pains in your chest?" Hiccup insisted on asking, a smile creeping up on his expression.

"Like an arrow shot down from the sky?" Merida added, mimicking a Cupid.

"Will you guys quit it?" Jack couldn't help it, his friend's antics were contagious. A laugh bubbled up from his core and he let it free, not caring to hold it back. He was that kind of guy, carefree and wore his heart on his wrist, apparently seeing his friends saw right through him. They all laughed for what seemed like a good five minutes until Hiccup sobered up.

"Okay, but seriously." Hiccup continued, his face red from all the laughing. "You want to get her to tell you what's up with her, and you can't help her without knowing what's up?"

Jack's eyebrows rose in surprise. So he _was_ listing after all. The silver haired boy nodded.

"Play your guitar." Merida suggested. "You used to be great at it!"

"What?! That old thing?" Jack was flabbergasted.

"Jack, just be you and do what you do best. _Charm_ her." Merida said, using her hands in fast gestures. "This is a music competition right? Chose a song that best represents what you feel and grab the nearest guitar."

"I haven't played in years." Jack protested, feeling somewhat pressured. "And I'd prefer to not get my life caught up in whatever fairytale fantasy you're spinning."

"You did ask for _my_ help."

"Yeah, what was I thinking?" Jack jested, his banter light and airy.

A loud bang sounded as Jack's roommate, Phillip, rushed in through the door and shoved his key card back inside his pocket. His breath was heavy from running, and his outfit stuck to his chest like a jock returning from sports practice. Jack was confused at the blouse and formal wear before it clicked in his mind that…

"You're going to be late if you don't get ready in the next three minutes." Phillip said. "Wouldn't wanna be you right now. Come on, everyone's waiting. "

Jack sighed, and turned back to the laptop screen. "Curtain calls. Nice talking to ya Hic."

"Don't be a stranger!" Merida called back louder than Hiccup's 'later'. The laptop screen was folded down, and Jack got up out of his chair with a heavy breath.

_Eliminations_ _today_. _I'm sure I did well yesterday…why are my hands shaking?_


End file.
